Pride
by dawnkiwi
Summary: As opposed to Bella's more open nature, Louise is dark and willful. In town on Bella's request, the 17 year old cousin is looking forward to spending time with Bella. Bella called for a reason though, and it may just inspire Louise's problematic sadism. Bella thinks Louise is calmer, more stoic, but violence simmers underneath. Paul/OC. After Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. **

**First, a few little details. **

**Title: Pride**

**Author: dawnkiwi**

**No, I am not a fan of Twilight-**

**-but I happen to like twisting the characters around and playing with them. **

**Pairings: Cannon, and then Paul/OC. **

**Sorry, I don't believe Rachel Black was a character that should have been created, not just because she doesn't fit with Paul, but because she's completely unneeded. **

**Setting: After Breaking Dawn P1, before/during P2. **

**Now, the OC is Louise Barker, cousin to Bella and she's not a Mary-sue in the least. I'd just like to alert you that she has anger issues, like's to cause problems and has a special little ability that used to haunt her as a child. It will not be a key point in the story, but it feature heavily. **

**Also, all characters are kept pretty true to themselves, but there is a more realistic air to the characters. Very faint, very mild OOC touch. **

**Enjoyeth.**

* * *

_They don't like it sue me_  
_ Mm the way you do me_  
_ Oh I swear to you_  
_ I'll be there for you_  
_ This is not a drive by_

_Train - Drive By_

Bella's an interesting person. Sometimes she lacks expression, which used to make her the butt of a lot of jokes, but once she gets more comfortable around a person, she can be quite fun. She always was a little weary of me, and frankly I don't blame her, because I was always the kid who was more likely to make a bomb and throw it at you than play Barbie.

She was a good cousin though. Most of the family didn't really associate with me, because my mother wasn't the same ethnicity as my father. My father's family is full of pricks and bitches, excuse my language, and I became more aware of this over the years. Bella was always the constant cousin, though- she didn't just change her whole attitude towards me once she decided she didn't like me. It was nice.

When she moved back to Charlies' a few years ago, we sort of lost contact. We could have emailed, even though we'd never been the type of people who frequently messaged each other, but I think we both just felt to awkward to do anything. She'd left on good terms, but it had been a little rushed, because Charlie didn't want her to miss too much school.

I didn't really like Renee, but if I was Bella, I probably would have felt a little bad about encroaching on my mothers new found love life. It was also a good excuse to move to a nice little quiet town.

Then, out of the blue, I got a call from Bella on Saturday. She sounded a little off. Not necessarily a bad thing, just a little different to the Bella I'd grown up with. I shouldn't have been surprised, Bella's almost 19 now, she'd bound to have grown a little more confident in the past few years.

She'd had some big news for me too.

She got married.

Yeah, my mind went blank for a moment.

_"Are you serious?"_

_Bella laughed. "Yes, I'm serious, Louise."_

_I wasn't really sure what to say. "Well, I'm not sure what to say. I mean, congrats, Bella, ehe, but wow."_

_"Yeah," she said, "It's a bit of a shock, I'm sure."_

_"Well, if you're happy, then that's all that matters, I guess. One question, though.'  
_

_"Shoot."_

_"Where the fuck was my invite? Don't tell me it got lost in the mail, you could have called."_

_Bella sighed. "I sent an invite-and don't interrupt- and I called, but.. well, you're mom told me you weren't avaliable."_

_"I wasn't..._avaliable?_ Bella, word-for-word, what the hell did she say?" _

_I could sense her discomfort over the phone, but I needed to know. _

_"She, ah, she just said that you were busy and that you had no business gallivanting off to some dodgy wedding.."_

_"Mother-fucker, w-"_

_"No, no!" she hushed, "Calm down! I'd pretty much expected you wouldn't be able to come anyway."_

_Like that made it any better. _

_Just in case it wasn't clear, my mother is not a nice person. _

_"But," she continued, "Don't worry! I've got photos!"_

Oh, Bella.

Well, I wasn't going to hold it against her when it wasn't her fault. So, she'd invited me down to Forks. Apparently she'd been feeling really home sick lately, and needed a little nostalgia.

My name is Louise Barker, and apparently I am a form of Nostalgia.

* * *

**Most chapters will be twice this length or so, so this is just a one off. **

**Also, if you don't review, dishonor on your cow. **

**-dawnkiwi**


	2. Lasagne's Expensive Forks

Chapter Two: Lasagne's Expensive Forks

I'll have to admit, I like rain. Actually, I like the sound and atmosphere, but I'm not too keen on the whole 'being drenched to the bone' part. Which I currently am.

You know, I don't miss Forks. I miss the forests and the dangerously enticing cliffs, the nature and the animals and the way I can be an idiot without my mother breathing down my neck.

But I don't miss Forks.

Uncle Charlie was kind enough to offer to allow me to stay with him.

I'm actually kind of glad, because don't get me wrong, I love Bella, but it would be awkward intruding upon her home when I'd never even heard of 'Edward' until a week ago.

Charlie even offered to pick me up from the airport.

And me, being my selfless and humble 17 years, declined because I didn't want to inconvenience a working man.

It would have been cool to be picked up in a Police cruiser though.

Outta my way, VIP comin' though. Or something like that.

So I find myself sitting on a severely unhygienic bus, one of only three passengers, bound for Forks.

I'm sitting in the back, a bit of a habit, and staring out the window. It's one of those semi-cliche moments, where you stare pensively out the window into the rain, contemplating life. My own mind, however, was blank, lost in a haze of irrelevance.

I'd left Ashland about 14 hours ago, forked out six hundred dollars to get here and honestly, I'm not sure if it's because I've missed Bella, or because I wanted to get away from my mother.

Eheuheu. Do you get it? Forked out for Forks? No? Okay.

Well.

I'm a little tired, and all I want is to curl up at Charlie's house and listen to the rain while I fall asleep. Knowing Bella, she'll be expecting it, so she'll wait until tomorrow to bombard me. Thank you, Bella, in advance.

Maybe I should clear something up.

Bella and I grew up together. She's about 2 years older than me, give or take a few months seeing as I never remember if her birthday is in April or August. Or maybe it was September.

Either way, she was always two years ahead of me at school. For the most part.

Bella always lived in Phoenix from around six onwards, which is when we actually began to spend time together that we _actually_ remember. My father lives in Phoenix and so did my mother and I. When I was seven and Bella nine, my parents had a messy separation, which lead to my mother hauling us back to her home town.

Ashland, Mississippi.

I have a love hate relationship with Ashland. I like the town, but I hate it. Why? Because I'm half-cast, and Ashland is one of the most racist towns in the most racist state of America. My mother's fine, she's all white and grew up with a good, god-fearing, white Christian family. And my father is not acceptable, what with him being Brazilian. My mother swears up and down that's she's not racist, but ever since they separated, she's been able to make everything related to race.

Until the age of 12, I lived in both my mothers and my fathers houses. I'd go to school in Phoenix, but school breaks and the majority of weekends at my mothers. When at my fathers, I'd spend my days with Bella, and since the age of 10, I'd been in the same classes as her. But when I turned 13, my mother put her foot down and said I was coming back to Ashland and would attend the local high school, because she was concerned I was turning into a tramp.

That was an interesting argument.

As time wore on, I spoke to Bella and my father less and less, the phone calls becoming shorter and shorter, and then I received a call from Bella that was slightly teary, telling me she'd be moving to Forks.

And then, a week ago, the connection with Bella suddenly surged to life when she called out of the blue.

I was fifteen when she left and so I'm pretty sure a lot will have changed. She's graduated, I've dropped out. She's married, I'm a shut in. She's in love and I'm sidling the fence between lawful and criminal.

But I'm pretty sure we're still the same people.

At least, I know I am.

* * *

Getting off the bus was one of the most painful and unwilling things I've ever done. I forced myself to, though, because otherwise I'd wasted six hundred dollars on two bus tickets and a plane ticket.

My bags were dumped on the ground under the bus shelter, the driver bidding me a tight lipped goodbye. The other two got off at Port Angeles, and I'm assuming he didn't like having to drive the extra forty-five minutes. Don't appreciate my money then.

Sighing, I didn't move as I watched the massive Greyhound bus pull away, the swelling gutter water lapping dangerously close to my larger bag.

I lifted my satchel and shouldered it before turning to my backpack. I'd only packed a weeks clothing, which was really about three changes of clothes, underware, essentials and my laptop and it's gear.

In my satchel I had a tazer (because they're fun to play with), $50 worth of candy, a book, a camera and an extra shirt.

I decided it would be easier to have my backpack on one shoulder, because it would only end up pinching the shoulder my satchel hanged from.

I groaned. Now for the walk to Charlie's.

Stepping into the pouring rain, I was soaked after less than ten steps. My hair was matted right down, creating an uncomfortable mold around my boobs and ribs. My beanie apparently thought it would be a marvelous idea to change it's life purpose from warm head protector to sickness-inducing sponge.

Just then, a beaten up truck that had definitely seen better days sped past, flicking up water that collected in the dip at the side of the road, splashing it into my face and onto the previously dry underside of my satchel. I am so happy I thought to wrap my laptop in waterproof covering.

Admittedly, I had to bite back a growl. The truck wasn't moving fast enough that I didn't have time to pick up a rock and fling it at the back window. I was in a foreign-ish town, though, and I didn't need to embarrass Charlie by being arrested on my first day.

It's tempting though.

Before leaving my house in Ashland, I googled the direction from the bus stop to Charlie's.

If I remember rightly, and I always do, I take the first left, then walk straight. A few minutes onwards I turn right and voila! I can see Charlie's dinky little house.

Even I have to admit, it's actually somewhat charming.

The rain wasn't lessening any when I stomped onto the porch, Charlie's reminder that he'd left a key for me taped to the underside of railing ringing in my head. I opened the door before pulling off my bags, dumping them on the porch and prying my shoes off. Thankfully Charlie didn't have carpet, so I could mop up the mess made by my drenched clothes and hair.

It was nice inside, just like I remember from the few times I actually visited Forks. Charlie's the kind of person who doesn't change.

The squelching noise of my steps was the only noise in the house, a trail of water like a little creek running from the closed door to the laundry room.

I'm not sure how long I spent trying to ring the water out of my hair, but it was long enough that the rain had lessened a little and the river I had created had settled into a nice little trail that I couldn't find a mop for.

When Charlie finally arrived home, it must have been around 6 o'clock. I'd managed to clean up my mess, find the spare room he'd allocated for me, long onto my computer and check my emails and then make dinner. It felt almost unbearably domestic, and I loved it, because for once, I wasn't under the hawkish pressure of my mother.

"Louise," Charlie said in his usual restrained manner. The man really needs to learn that it's okay to express emotion, but then again, I guess this amount of short notice left him reeling a little.

"Uncle Charlie!" I said, shooting a cheeky grin at him, "Long time no see, Chief. How ya been?"

He smiled slightly and chuckled through his nose. "I'm good, Louise. Did you get here alright? It was really raining hard, I should have picked you up."

It would have been nice, but unnecessary.

"Nah, don't worry, Charlie. I made it in without being drenched," I lied. "Now," I said, turning to face Charlie, who sat at the small kitchen table, still in uniform. "I made dinner!"

His mustache seemed to twitch a little, and I wanted to laugh, but he looked so tired I just settled for placing a large plate of lasagne in front of him. He looked surprised but grateful.

He sighed a dug in as I sat across from him and pretty much devoured my own plate.

I was hungry, so leave me be please.

"How's your mother?" he asked between bites.

I raised an eyebrow as I shoveled another spoonful into my mouth. Why Charlie was asking is beyond me, because I knew he didn't like Renee's sister as much as me.

"Tsk, ah, she's alright. You know, alive and kicking."

Charlie nodded but didn't say anything, finishing off his lasagne.

I feel flattered. I don't think I've ever cooked for anyone before, aside from my mother who always made me nervous that I'd do something wrong.

Charlie stood, towering over my 5 ft 3, as most people tend to, and it irritated me to no end. He rinsed his dish, casting a look at the lasagne tray, before speaking.

"If you need anything at all just ask, Lou, but you know where everything is. It's good to see you. Bella's been looking forward to seeing you, and you'll probably like Edward's family."

With that, he thanked me for dinner and moved into the living room to watch some football game.

I sat there in silence for a moment, glad I wasn't inconveniencing Charlie, but stuck on something he'd said.

_"..and you'll probably like Edward's family."_

Probably.

* * *

**Well, I actually wrote an acceptable length chapter. I am proud. Thank you for the two alerts and favourites, you know who you are, but I'm stranded in the desert and reviews are my water.  
**

**Also, just to clear things up, Louise's personality will actually be shown in the new chapter onwards, it's just that this chapter I felt like she would be very calm, somewhat numb and unsure of what to expect. Things will liven up soon. **

**-dawnkiwi**


	3. Shriek and Greet

**It feels weird actually updating something in my life. **

**Oh my god. **

**I think I'm growing up. **

**Nah, I'm probably just lonely.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Shriek and Greet

I woke up ten minutes before I was supposed to leave.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," I groaned, gripping my hair as I sighed into my pillow.

Swearing like a sailor, I lurched out of bed and scrambled to find the clothing I'd be wearing. I didn't have much variety in my choices, all consisting of jeans, shirts and hoodies. I grabbed a pair of fraying black skinnies, pulled on a grey tank top and just about decapitated myself as I struggled to pull on a Call of Duty hoodie.

I sort of glanced in the mirror that hung on the back of the door, taking in my unbrushed hair and decided to settle with what I usually did. Running my fingers through the long brown 'tresses' as my mother calls them, I roughly removed the knots and managed to make it look like I had one of those sexy messy hairstyles.

Mine didn't look very sexy though, just deliberately messy, which I suppose it was.

I pulled on my beanie which had relinquished it's evil sponge ways and yanked the door open.

Charlie seemed to already be gone, judging by the lack of noise in the house, which was confirmed when I glimpsed the empty driveway as I stumble down the stairs. Now, I'd left my other pair of shoes down stairs yesterday, so I wouldn't struggle to find them in the bedroom.

I just couldn't remember where I'd put them.

Resisting the urge to scream, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and took a rough bite out of it as I dropped to the ground, searching under the couch.

All I could see were these smug little dust bunnies, taunting me with their innocence.

Ah, but past the lack of clean carpet hiding under the couch, I could see just behind the door was a glimpse of red converse.

"Thawt yew cud hyde frem me, eh?" I mumbled, ignoring, but with a hint of disgust, the flecks of apple mulch that sprayed onto the carpet. I swallowed and pushed myself upwards, moving in one fluid motion from a push-up stance to my feet.

I turned slightly, coming face to face with Bella and then screaming before I could stop myself.

I then found myself back on the floor, the wet flecks of apple squished under my elbow.

Let's re-cap on that.

Pushing myself to my feet was no problem, because while I might be lacking the height department, I'm not as weak as all the twig-thin ragdolls I used to go to high school with.

I sniffed slightly, hoping to clear any dust from my nose before it inflamed my asthma, and turned towards the door, and ultimately my shoes.

There was a moment of silence and stillness when I made eye contact with Bella, her eyes a piercing light brown that I don't remember her possessing as a kid, before my lungs betrayed my mind and I let out a god-awful screech.

Even though I knew it was Bella I still had the natural urge to flee, which manifested itself in my body as an awkward self-propelled flinging motion that really only succeeded in having me reacquaint myself with the floor.

"Crap," I heard Bella mutter before she was next to me, moving all too quickly to what must have been my very dazed mind. I felt her hands on my shoulders, and even through the thick fabric of my hoodie, I could feel the sheet chill of her hands. Gently, she pried me from the floor and brought me to my feet.

My heart was still hammering in my chest, loud enough I was sure she could actually hear it, but apparently my shock didn't quite transfer to my face.

Bella's face fell a little when she saw my scowl, which I didn't even realize had _graced_ my lovely face.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said, flustered as she patted the dust from my shoulders and hair.

I just stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Every time, Bella, every time."

She tried to give me a weak smile, which dissolved into hesitant giggles.

"Louise!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you didn't hear me knock and so I came in, but I couldn't see you and I even called out, but you didn't answer but then I saw you on the other side of the couch, and I swear I said your name, but you didn't hear me!"

"Okay, okay," I said, prying her hands from me with a small shiver. She noticed and I almost felt bad, but I don't like people touching me, and it's even worse when they're like an icicle. "It's alright, Bella, jeez, calm yourself girl."

I took a moment to catch my breath, stepping away from Bella, and that was when I actually noticed my cousins features. Well, she'd definitely changed, but if her nervous rambling said anything, it was purely on the outside.

Bella had been pretty before. Something that came to her naturally, and I used to be a little bit jealous before I realized I'm almost literally the definition of asexual. She used to have this long chocolate hair that was almost as long as mine, but it was a nicer shade of brown that made her seem gentle and calm. She'd always had pale skin, clear of acne and scars, and her eyes were this pretty dark hazel.

But Bella looked different. She was slightly taller, which was a given, but her hair was a lighter shade of brown, still tinged dark with with thick, glossy, light brown streaks running through it. She was even paler than before, which also made sense seeing as Forks really was the enemy of vitamin D, but her eyes were this strange golden color that I'm pretty sure isn't natural.

She seemed to notice me staring, which I didn't really care about, before she made a remark that I _did_ care about.

"Oh, wow, Lou," she laughed, easing up, "You haven't grown an inch!"

Oh hell no.

"Oh, you're real funny, Bells," I snapped, "You look like freaking white-washed lioness."

She only smiled in her own awkward, slightly unopen way, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Bella, no," I struggled against her impossible grip, "Bad girl! Let go, now, c'mon.."

She let go with a sigh but it light hearted. "Lou, I haven't seen you in almost three years, loosen up."

"You loosen up."

Okay, that was childish, but I didn't know what else to say.

I swallowed a little. I was strange being back in Bella's presence. It was nice, but just like on the phone, something was off. Different.

"Come on, I've missed you, and Edward's looking forward to meeting you. I've got so much to tell you. These past few years have been pretty, uh, eventful."

Just looking at you confirms that fact.

I sighed out of my nose before reaching up to pat my beanie down.

"Alright, I guess. You know," I said as I followed her to the door, "You could have told me you'd decided to turn yourself into a Victoria's Secret angel. You really look like a white-wash lioness, you know. Almost like a vampire."

She jumped a little when I said that, and I won't lie, I caught the alarm that flittered across her face. She thought I didn't see, but I've always been more observant than my mother liked.

What do we have here.

She giggled nervously as she waited for me to lock the door. Clearing her throat, I turned around and she froze when I looked at her.

Goddammit, Louise, stop glaring at everything.

I have a bad habit of doing that without realizing.

"Sorry," she said. Jeez, she still does that thing where she can't stop apologizing. "It was just.. just a..weird thing to say.."

Thank you, Bella. Thank you for telling me that.

"Yeah, well, I'm serious," I said, rubbing the back of my head through my beanie. I'm sure there's dust on it now, and it's irritating me just to think about it. Charlie needs to vacuum. I might have to do it for him.

* * *

"Are you serious?" I said.

Bella nodded, all nervousness from earlier that morning had disappeared by lunch time.

"Yeah, it was, ah, kind of intimidating to be around the Cullen's until I got used to their beauty," she admitted. Well, you've done a wonderful job of integrating into their beauty, I thought, before hearing a heavy snort from Edward.

I shot a glance at him, cradling my hot chocolate, and watched him shake the amusement from his face.

Paranoia rose in me immediately.

There is no way he could have heard my thoughts.

Just in case, my thoughts all became a jumble of fleeting static images which was easy enough for me to keep up with seeing as I'd always messed with my own mind, but if anyone was trying to read my thoughts, I'd bet against their success.

I never tell people about my paranoia. They would literally think I had problems that required heavy prescription meds. Bella glanced him, taking in the way his amusement dropped and a strange forced concentration took over.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, what's wrong Edward? You look like you've got a headache."

Stop, Louise, you idiot. What are you doing.

He glanced at me with a deeply furrowed brow, before shooting Bella a glance that had some sort of hidden meaning that I wasn't clued into. Fine.

Huffing, I looked back down at my hot chocolate, and judging by the thinning steam that wafted into my face, I'd say it's safe to drink down.

I raised it to my lips, craving the sugar it would give me, and relished in the hot chocolatey liquid that swirled about in my mouth. I'd definitely had better hot chocolate, but that was out of my own creation and would send health professionals screaming.

It was good though. I ignored the silent communication going on between Bella and her Adonis, settling for being the greedy little brat I am and consuming the hot chocolate like I was a starved child.

Bella and Edward, as I'd taken to calling them in my head, were an interesting sight. I'd never thought of Bella as someone who would rely so heavily on someone, let alone a partner, but their chemistry and clear 'love' (dare I say it) for each other, was enough to convince me that their relationship wasn't about to fall apart.

If it did, I'd get to set Eddy boy on fire. Just because.

Once we'd left the house, I'd been introduced to Edward as I slid into the back of his Volvo. I'm sorry, but a Volvo?

Okay, it suited him, but goddamn, it was not what I would call an attractive car.

He'd been nice enough, but well reserved, which I sort of respected because if Bella's boy-toy have tried to be all family-shamily with me I would have just walked back inside and went to sleep.

It was interesting learning about Bella's High School life here. Forks High was pretty small, only around 500 students, but it was still significantly more than my own High Schools measly 250.

Sorry, 249 after I left. I hope our principle had OCD.

Anyway, they drove around and showed me the poor selection in possible shopping, which was still better than anything on offer in Ashland, and then we stopped at one of the only cafes in Forks for lunch. We'd been sitting here for the better half of an hour and I was on my third cup of hot-chocolate, which I'm sure pleased the owner because the stupid asshole was charging $5.50 per cup, which explained the lack of customers.

I'd been regaled with tale after tale of their silly adventures which included confrontations with the local Rez kids who once held a strangely strong hatred for the Cullen's, the interesting idea of cliff diving which I'd only been joking about, but if these Rez kids actually we doing it, I'd been keen to hang out with them for a little.

I'd been told about how Edward and Bella actually went through a rough patch, to which I raised my eyebrow when I heard they'd moved away but returned because Edward couldn't bare to be away from her.

I almost gagged, but whatever, to each their own.

Then I'd been told the most interesting part yet. Apparently Bella had actually wanted to see me about something personal. I wanted to know _now_ goddamnit, but she insisted I waited until we arrived at the Cullen's house which was closer to the road than Bella and Edwards forest cottage.

I was a little apprehensive to hear we'd be going to a strangers house, undoubtedly filled with people all taller than me, but my wanton desire to know Bella's reasoning won my agreement.

* * *

Entering the Cullen's house was interesting. I'm actually still doing that, because I'm afraid to touch anything what with my natural ability to destroy nice things upon first touch.

"Bella, Edward! Oh, and you must be Louise!" A voice rang out from the top of the stairs, which might I say, still held the air of more money than the Ashland Bank had ever seen. No surprises there.

I didn't get a chance to say anything before a girl who I swear is a pixie, popped up in front of me. I didn't even blink, just watched her as she smiled at me. I was actually tempted to return her smile, because this beautiful being (and I say that both literally and out of gratitude) is shorter than me. Like, four-five inches shorter.

I could have hugged her. But that was too much physical contact.

Then she hugged me and I felt my lips purse in reluctant acceptance. I should have sent her flying but she's shorter than me so I'll cut her some slack.

"It's great to finally meet you! Bella's always had such warm things to say," she said. "I just _know_ we'll be great friends."

I cleared my throat.

"Ah, well, that's something I guess. It's nice to meet you," I attempted a small smile I said this, but I just know it came out a somewhat crazed snarl-half grimacing failure of happiness.

Damn.

She took it all in stride though. A man who was taller than me by more than a foot, the bastard, appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her waste. It should have been impossible considering the major height difference but somehow they made it look good.

"Louise!"

Bella.

"This is Alice and Jasper," Bella said, appearing from whatever had captured her attention for those precious few moments.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said. He had a light Southern accent, which I only just realized Alice actually also held.

Judging by the look on his face, he was lying, however. He looked to be in faint amounts of pain, and not all that comfortable.

I wonder if I smell. I probably should have showered this morning.

I grimaced at him, because that's the best I can do, "Likewise," I said.

Why is their house so cold?

Two more people appeared and I almost felt self-conscious before I remembered beauty could easily be ruined and wasn't forever.

"And this is Emmett and Rosalie," Bella said.

Yes, hello.

Emmett grinned at me and I think I paled then did a double take. He looks like a motherfucking beast. As in, he could rip the car door off of a Porshe.

You don't do that to a Porshe, be he looks like he could do it.

Actually, I have a feeling he could legitimately uproot a tree.

I grimaced back.

"What's up?"

His...girlfriend/wife, for I'm not sure what their status is, glared at me, but I have a feeling it's more of a natural reaction that any real animosity. I returned the look, hoping she could feel the bond I felt building.

I'm joking, if you didn't catch that.

I felt Bella's hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her, her own strangely golden eyes meeting my own pools of shit-heap tar. I'm a beautiful person.

"So," I said, before she could say anything. "You gon' tell me what you been waitin' for?"

I think my trailer trash lingo just wormed its way to light.

She ignored it, and I ignored the stares of everyone else in the room.

"Come on," she said, leading me up the stairs which I'm scared to be standing on and then into a room that was so finely decorated it hurt my fashion-disaster persona deeply.

* * *

**Isn't Louise just a charmer.  
**

**Reviews or dishonor on your cow. **

**-dawnkiwi **

**xoxo**

**p.s I'm kidding, I just won naughts and crosses, you will never feel my love. **


	4. Stipulation

**So, I read through the three chapters I mysteriously managed to churn out and I felt like it was funny. **

**So why are yee not reviewing? **

**Dishonour on your cow. **

**With love, **

**enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

I stared at Bella.

"What?"

She shifted uneasily. "Didn't Miara tell you?"

No, my mother didn't fucking tell me anything.

"No," I said slowly, easing into a rocking chair I assume hasn't been sat in a very long time. "The last thing she said to me was, and I quote, 'Did you just fucking eat the last of the ice cream?'. Nothing about some old fart's will."

Bella winced and I almost felt bad.

"I can't say I'm surprised, but.. I really thought Miara would tell you."

"Can you please just explain? In detail, this time?" I snapped, genuine irritation beginning to show on my face.

She frowned slightly, not at me but more the situation at hand, and brushed her beautiful hair behind her ear.

Goddamnit Bella, you got all the good genes.

"Well," she started, "Do you remember great-aunt Mildred?"

Hoo-boy, do I ever. I mean, even back in the late 1800's, early 1900's, who really named their daughter 'Mildred'.

"Yes," I said, as reached up to tug my beanie back down, to cover my brow as I sunk further into the chair. I didn't like the sound of what was about to come to light. "Well, she was old, right? I mean, surely you remember how ancient she looked back when we were in middle school."

Yep. She was legitimately one of the only people who has ever given me a fright. I thought she was the crypt-keeper.

"Yeah, she was, what, pushing a hundred then? I take it she kicked the bucket."

Bella winced again. She seems to be doing that a lot. It was followed by a nervous giggle, when she chewed on her lip and lost herself to her thoughts.

It's going to be one of those days then.

"Bella," I said, snapping her from her daze. She seemed to realize she couldn't avoid this, something that actually made me _almost_ worry and shifted her position on the lush bed that probably cost more than my entire house back in Ashland.

"Sorry," she said again, the words leaving her mouth so quickly I almost didn't catch them. "So," she started, "Um, well, great-aunt Mildred is dead."

"Yes, I guessed that."

"And um," she paused, and I couldn't decide if she was stalling or actually trying to figure out how to tell me. Either way, my patience, which had been tried when we were stuck at a red light in Forks for about a minute (this greatly surprised me, because I didn't think Forks was big enough to warrant traffic lights), was ready to snap.

Like she knew of the dwindling amount of patience I had, she decided on her words.

"In her will, she left a few things to only a select few family members. I don't think I need to tell you she wasn't fond of anyone, really" - I couldn't help but snort at this - "and so it came as a surprise that I recieved anything."

I, too, am surprised.

"In her will, she gave most of the money to Alexis, which didn't surprise anyone, and I recieved a small amount in comparison-"

"How much?" I butted in. I'm not sorry for being rude, it's just the way I am. Besides, I was curious, ol' Mildred had an ungodly amount of money tucked away in her chicken-wings and even though I'd barely caught a glimpse of it, I knew she had some serious proverbial weight.

Bella didn't look surprised at my intrusion.

"Just under a mil."

Oh my good god.

I can't say I'm surprised, I think this was obvious to Bella but apparently I also looked...unhappy, I guess. I'm not sure.

"No, no!" Bella hushed, hurrying to calm me, from what I'm not sure, it's not like I care about it all.

I'm lying, I totally care, but not because Bella is now sitting in a nice bank account, but because I wasn't left anything. I thought Mildred would be fond of a great-niece who was like her in all but the chicken-wings?

Apparently not.

"It's alright, I was planning to give you the mone-"

"Bella," I snapped, a bit harsher than last time, and I actually relished in the flinch she gave. There was a commotion down stairs, not a second later, and heard loud steps come towards us at a strangely heightened speed.

Interesting.

The door burst open, a mere three seconds after I snapped at Bella, and Edward burst in.

I stared at him, unflinchingly, comfortable in the neglected rocking chair, and gauged his reaction.

He seemed... possessive. Defensive. Like..a predator..

His strangely golden eyes, which made me look twice when I slid into his Volvo, were intense to the point of unease, and they were focused on me.

Bella made for Edward, moving faster than my eyes were willing to comprehend, and placed a hand on his arm, whispering in his ear. Not once did Eddy boy remove his eyes from me, and me being me refused to relent my own challenging stare.

I have a bit of a problem with my competitiveness and I think that transfers to the fact that I will never back down, even if it gets me to the point of a near-death situation.

He looked like he wanted to take Bella far away from me, like I was about to hurt her, and like she needed protecting. She probably does need protecting, because I've never met a more clumsy person that my cousin, but for me to be the predator? Now, why would he think that? I'm legitimately curious.

"Louise."

Bella.

She cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable and guilty. I need to rip out her conscience and beat it into submission, it's ruling her life.

"Listen, Bella, I'm not angry with you. I don't want your inheritance, and I'm not about to rip your throat out. You know just as well as I do that my own facial expressions are more or less controlled by some cosmic being that seems to hate everything even more than I do."

She hesitated and cast a glance at Edward, why, I'm not sure, but he seemed to get whatever it was she was trying to say, and backed off, out of the room. She shut the door, a nice creme (why did I notice this? my own is made of this horrid beaten wood, covered in scratches, scraps, gouges and heavy kicks and hasn't been polished since before my mothers birth.) quietly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Oh for fucksake.

Downstairs, there was another bang and muffled shout. It's like these people can sense my emotions.

My paranoia rose about eighty levels in one moment.

"Your inheritance," I said, "Is that what you wanted to tell me about?"

She shook her pale little head and settled back into her previous spot, playing with the bedspread and mumbled something.

"Can't hear you."

I think, I can't be sure, but I heard a snort from downstairs.

"It's not just me who received inheritance-" please include me in this, please, please, I will kiss your grave stone you manky old sod, please "- you were included too."

There was silence and I stared at her, no expression on my face, my heart calm and breathing even.

"You also received around the same amount, according to the letter I got from the family lawyer, but there is a stipulation."

Oh, you bloody-fucking bitch. Do not say charity work, do not say charity work, do not say..

"The money I received is equal to what you're supposed to get, but if you agree to the stipulation, you'll gain the majority of what's going to Alexis."

Okay, so charity work isn't actually that bad.

"_And?_" I almost screamed at her, only my voice was too even and I only scream when I'm extremely angry, which is usually the product of my mothers living body.

"Well," she looked even more uncomfortable at this. Just hurry up, Bella. "You have to marry someone that fits Mildred's satisfaction."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I don't like Louise.

The feeling that brings me to this is something I can't quite explain. As soon as Bella and Louise had disappeared upstairs, I had to ask Jasper.

He shrugged but looked contemplative.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but I know what you mean. There's an unnatural ease about her, like nothing can set her off. You said Bella had given her a fright this morning?"

I nodded. "Yes, Bella said it was because she'd appeared without a sound, something she's still getting used to controlling, and Louise hadn't been expecting anybody to be in the house when she stood up."

Jasper's jaw clenched as he thought about it.

"Honestly," he said, "It reminds me of Marcus."

I tensed. What did he mean by that? His thoughts were all in the form of emotions, patch-worked together in a pattern I'm sure meant something to me, but I couldn't decipher it for the life of me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

I could feel the others eyes on me, listening intently to both our conversation and Bella's revelation to Louise.

"I mean," Jasper said, "She carries that same analytical calm that the Volturi are known for. When she met us at the door, she didn't blink once at Alice's sudden appearance and seemed to be unperturbed by Rosalie's discontent. My own issues with her blood.. were somewhat obvious on my face, I assume, but she took all in her stride, and that's something I don't like."

I could feel Rose's own irritation, despite the fact I wasn't channeling Jasper's powers, and I'm sure he could to.

What Jasper said is true, though. Rose was never very open to humans in out home, mostly because of the futility of it all, and I had seen she thought it was ridiculous that we hadn't taken Louise to our own home in the woods. We could have, Reneesme's there and we didn't see the point in making Jake come all the way to Carlisle's' when it would only further serve to irritate Rose.

"But that doesn't explain why she makes us uneasy," I said, waiting for him to elaborate.

He nodded. "No, I know. She.. seems to adapt. It worries me that she has such a low level of empathy. Her face is either blank or carrying a scowl that speaks volumes for her attitude towards life. As much as I would like to say she is just a reckless seventeen year old, I can tell she's watching the world, calculating every move, and it reminds me too much of the Volturi."

* * *

**Louise POV**

No way in hell am I getting married.

"The terms are that you have to marry either someone of indigenous tribes, anywhere in the world, someone Brazilian or a female of Swedish descent."

Okay, what?"

"I'm sorry, what? Indigenous, Brazilian or Swedish female?"

She nodded slowly and bit her lip again.

"..."

I wasn't sure what to say, my mouth was open, ready to spit out a triage of highly offensive words, but at the same time, my mind was turning over what she'd just said. It sounded like Mildred knew me better than I'd been led to believe. I knew she'd always kept track of out movements, school records and anything that might matter, but I didn't think she'd actually pay attention to me. A fatal miscalculation.

"Yeah," Bella trailed off.

"Okay." I said. "Alright."

I made sure my face was blank and took a breath. Time to approach the situation diplomatically.

"Before we get into the technicalities, I want to know something I should have asked first."

She nodded.

"Why was I not the one to receive information on _my_ inheritance?"

There was a sigh and I could tell she was about to apologize again, but stopped when I glared at her. She recoiled and carefully considered her words.

"I think, honestly, it's because Miara didn't want you to get it. The stipulation is that you have to be married before 21 and it wouldn't be all that hard for her to hide it from you until then. I mean, you'd probably kill her, but at least you'd miss out on what she didn't get herself."

Those words were oddly sobering, at least they would have been if it weren't for the fact that I'm not the kind of person to allow myself to be disillusioned easily.

"She probably blocked you mail from the family, legally, and didn't think it would be redirected to me. I let you know as soon as I could, I really did."

Oh, I know. You don't have it in you not to do so.

"Now, on to the whole, 'you must marry one of the following three groups of people'."

She nodded again, wide eyed.

"Do you have any idea why she would stipulate that?"

She hesitantly shook her head.

"Well, I do. I guess the old bag was more into angering the purity and racial side of our family than we all thought."

With that, I stood up, brushed my hands on my jeans and stretched. "That's all I need to hear. I've got four years to find either a handsome native hunk or closet-gay man who will let me do what I want. We're done here."

* * *

**Reviews combat bovine dishonour.  
**

**-dk**


	5. Unwelcome Perhaps

**Hello. **

**So far we have managed to avoid bovine disaster thanks mostly to a wonderful creature known as 'Emzy2k11'. Also partially to Payneinbutt, I s'pose. **

**I'd also like to point out that most of these chapters will be in Louise's POV, with the only other POV's being _in_ the actual chapter. The majority of the time it will be Louise. **

**here we goeth,**

* * *

I think I'm taking this pretty damn well.

Bella seems surprised. Can't blame her.

She jumped up and scurried after me, at my side as I began my descent of the stairs before I could say a word.

"So, you're okay with this?" she said.

_Well_, I wouldn't say _okay_ just... complacent.

"Eh," I said, eyes focused on the stairs, "I'm not going to say I'm that _chuffed_ about it, but it could have been so much worse. Like..philanthropy. That would have been too much for my fragile soul to handle."

She cracked a smile, but I think it was mostly forced.

"Well," she let out a heavy breath as she laughed, "That's great. That was the whole reason for you to really come down, so now we can just relax."

I don't really relax, I just slump in my bed and eat. But sure.

I nodded, "Yeah, alright." We reached the bottom of the stairs, and instantly we had all five pairs of eyes trained on us. On me.

Edward spoke first, and I could tell from the way his eyes were still narrow that he wasn't very keen on me anymore.

"Bella," he murmured, almost too low for me to hear, "Are you alright?"

No, you thick bastard, she's obviously on her deathbed, dying from the wounds you're so sure I'm going to inflict on her. I huffed, but it came out more as a dark snort.

He glanced at me, eyes narrowing a little more, before looking back to her.

Bella crossed the room and walked into his arms, I rolled my eyes and everything lost just a tad of the tension that had built. It became apparent I had not harmed my dear cousin.

"So," a voice said, Alice, I believe, "What are you going to buy with your money?" she chirped, appearing at my side.

I stared at her for a second, her inhuman speed once again making my paranoia rise to new levels.

I chewed the inside of my cheek and thought about it for a moment, glancing at the rest of the room.

All of these people are insanely beautiful, I'm happy to admit, and it seems like they all wear Gucci, Lamborghini, Chanel, Schwartz and Hermes. I'll admit, it would be nice to own that kind of clothing, instead of rummaging in the charity bins and saving eight months to buy a merchandise shirt.

"I'll probably invest, to be honest," I said. Only now becoming aware that Alice was guiding me, more like herding me, towards one of the plush and untainted white couches. I sat down gingerly, taking in her over-eager expression.

Hmm.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed, "You have to go shopping, too!"

She said it like I was burning down a nature habitat.

"And buy what?"

She laughed and it sounded like a wind chime from heaven. Too bad I don't like heaven.

"Clothing, silly!"

Oh no, she's one of _those_ people.

"Out of curiosity," I began, leaning back and crossing my legs, "I take it you shop a lot? I mean, you're wearing more money than what Fork's could afford to spend on it's roads."

She grinned at me, and it wasn't stuck up, just sheepish. I heard Rosalie snort in the background, and felt Jasper move towards the couch, sitting down next to his ..partner.

He too, just like Edward, watched me closely.

You know, I have a real feeling that this Cullen family doesn't actually treat everyone they meet like this. Like they're being extra cautious.

Oh Bella, dear, what have you said.

"A pretty shirt can mean a lot more than just looking good," she said.

What does she mean? That a nice, expensive shirt, can bring comfort? Or that shopping is some sort of release for her?

I smirked, although it would have been more like a lip curling grimace.

"That's true, I suppose. Although, I'd be able to buy so many more _pretty shirts_ if I invested. I'd be able to do a lot of things with my money, actually. However, first, I have to claim it."

Bella swooped down next to me.

"Okay," she laughed, sounding suspiciously similar to Alice's own wind-chime one, "That's enough of the inheritance."

I rolled my head, lazily half-turning to look up at Bella, who was seated on the edge of the plush couch.

"What do you have in mind, o' cousin of mine?"

She didn't drop her grin.

"Well, I was thinking I'd take you to meet an old friend of mine. You remember Jacob?"

* * *

I must say, I like the Reservation far more than the Cullen's home. While it has that air of money, it's not quite the lingering essence of filthy-rich that came from great-aunt Mildred's estates. I'm not actually that materialistic, so it was actually really calming to be able to walk on more homey ground.

As it turns out, Jacob does not look much like I remember. Even then, I'd only met him once.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

I looked up at him.

"Hello."

Bella said, "Jacob, this is Louise, she's my cousin from Mississippi. You guys met once, like, ten years ago?"

That sounded more like a question than anything.

The russet man nodded and I decided to forgo subtlety. This man must be on steroids, because I do not remember ever seeing someone so ripped. It was almost intimidating, but the Cullen's had helped me acclimatise to beauty.

Still, it honestly incenses me that someone can be that tall. This 'Jacob' is on par with Jasper and Emmett.

"It seems like Bella isn't the only one around here who's changed," I said, turning on my heel to take in the surrounding trees. Jacob's house was quite small, and according to Bella, his father lives in the small red cottage just down the street, that we passed.

Jacob's own house was a light grey and looked recently built, which I suppose means I should just add his DIY skills to the whole 'boy next door' look he's got going on.

I felt both Bella and Jacob flinch.

Interesting.

"It's very beautiful out here," I said, deciding that if neither of my company was going to comment, I may as well. "Very quiet."

Glancing back at Bella and Jacob, I watched them look at each other, slyly, and then at me.

Interesting.

"Yeah," Jacob said, stepping over next to me, "This forest has been standing on the Rez for a long time, it's as old as our legends."

I nodded slowly, still taking in the tall trees, undeveloped nature and soft bird song.

"I've heard about your legends," I said, allowing my hand to delve into my pocket.

Jacob looked at me, surprised, but I still didn't look up at him.

Tall bastard.

"Really? What do you think?"

There was something about the way he said that, that made me uneasy. Not quite in the sense that I was apprehensive, but it was like he was digging for something.

I glanced at the trees, gauging their height and width. Very strong, easy to scale if you knew how.

"I think they're definitely more realistic then some of the Makah and Skokomish tribes ones. I like the idea of massive, horse sized wolves tearing into wannabe vampires."

"What?" Jacob said, too quickly.

I turned to face him.

His brow was furrowed, heavy and slightly confusion. He seemed interested but questioning.

"Well, the Cold Ones are nothing more than leeches, and their natures are very conceited. They are strong and powerful, but weak when compared to the wolves. Everyone has a weakness, but the leeches are made out to to be perfect. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to destroy them. Burn it, maybe."

"Burn it.." Jacob muttered, before turning quickly, hands shoved deep in his pockets, and looking at Bella. They talked very quietly, something my relatively abysmal hearing couldn't pick out, but I could hear the tone of intrigue.

Of worry.

Interesting.

"Jacob," I said, turning fully do I could see them properly, ignoring the fact my head barely reached above his ribs, "How dense is this forest?"

He stopped short and stared at me, eyes guarded for a moment.

I'm going to add 'Jacob', just below 'Edward', 'Jasper' and 'Rosalie' to the list of people who do not like me in Washington. I'm glad Charlie's a cool guy, otherwise I'd be stuck with Bella, who seems to think everything is her fault, and Alice, who's likely to send me into debt.

"Deep enough you don't want to go in," he said.

"Oh," I said, staring straight back, "Don't worry about me, I have excellent navigational skills. Like a wolfs."

His jaw clenched, he looked worried. He looked at Bella questioningly. She shook her head.

What's this all about, hmm?

I pulled my hand out of my pocket.

"The store in Fork's was quite lacking, although I found a cool trinket." I held up a little bracelet I'd bought on my trek to Charlies. A small brown wolf hung from the leather band. It had it's head raised, as if howling at the moon. "I don't feel this is an accurate representation of the Quileute wolves though. Is there a store in La Push?"

"Yeah.." Jacob trailed off.

"I didn't know you'd bought that," Bella said, looking at me with surprised, wide eyes.

Hmmm. "Yeah," I said, "I stopped on the way to Charlie's. The woman in the tourist store told me about the Quileute, so I bought a book on it and this bracelet. Guess I forgot to tell you."

Whoops. Honestly though, I didn't mean to leave that out, I just didn't think it was really important. What with hearing about Bella's wedding, Edward, Edward's niece Reneesme, and everything in between.

Bella looked at Jacob before back at me.

This is slightly awkward.

"So, Jacob, I was hoping to catch the boys at the diner tonight. Do you know if they'll be there."

I turned back towards the forest. I'd really like to go exploring right now. Like Dora. Only Dora would probably get herself killed, the stupid bitch.

"No," Jacob said.

Well that was rude.

I could pretty much hear Bella pout at him, which was almost welcome, because the past few minutes had been a bit strange, and Bella wasn't acting very Bella-y.

He sighed. "I don't know, maybe. You'll see if they are."

It seems he has a soft spot for Bella, then.

"Great!" Bella gushed, "Will we see you there? I'm hoping to introduce Louise."

"Right," Jacob said, "Louise."

I turned around again. So much exercise.

"How long are you going to be here?" he said, all defensive. Spooked.

Hmm.

Interesting.

Someone really doesn't like me.

I shrugged. "There's no particular time frame. Until I get chased out or yanked back."

Bella looked uneasy. "But you'll stay for a while, right?" she said, "At least until that stuff with aunt Mildred is out of the way."

"Sure."

* * *

**That was interesting.  
**

**Avoid the dishonour, be a reviewer. **

**Also, next chapter, Paul meets Louise. **

**Here's a little sneak peak. **

_**Bella sat next to Jacob and that Seth boy, leaving the only space for me in between 'Embry' and 'Paul'. I slid in between them, making sure I didn't touch either of the behemoths, and raised my eyebrow at Bella. **_

_**What is she planning?**_

_**I could still feel 'Paul's eyes on me, and I didn't like it. **_

_**I turned to look at him. **_

_**"Can I help you?" **_

_**I felt, rather than heard, Embry snort. **_

_**Paul looked like a deer in headlights. I do that to people sometimes. **_

_**"Uh," he said, clearing his throat. **_

_**Yes.**_

_**"How do you like Forks, so far?" **_

_**"Oh, I don't," I said.**_

_**He nodded slowly, like he was seriously processing the information, and I glanced back at Bella, when I realized every single person seated around the table was staring at either me, or Paul. **_

_**That's six people, and while I'm not unnerved by that, it's annoying. **_

_**"Yes?" I said. **_

_**I must have looked a little bit irritated, which I sort of was. **_

_**Most of them looked away, but I could hear 'Quil' and 'Jared' giggling like children. Kim looked at me sympathetically. I hope she can feel my pain, otherwise something strange is going on. **_

**And that is all for now.**

**-dk**


	6. Diner Don't

**The dishonor is killing me. **

**Mad cow disease for all.**

* * *

After our little Rendezvous with Jakey-poo, Bella and I left relatively quickly. The entire time we remained, I was glared at by Mr Tall, dark and handsome. If I'm honest with myself, Jacob isn't bad looking. In fact, he's actually very attractive, but there's an air of immaturity to him that seriously put me off even considering him as eye candy.

It was not helped that he seemed to have a hatred for shirts.

I questioned whether he's on steroids, but I do doubt that, because from what I could see in the few moments I allowed myself to eyeball his interesting physic, I could tell it was all natural muscle. There are some hard-core weightlifters in Ashland, and let me tell you, the difference between pure, hard work, and drugs, becomes evident in the muscles fairly soon.

After that we pretty much just made our way back to Charlies, the life returning to Bella's conversation skills which, I noted, are still somewhat lacking.

However, I have noticed that she's actually more confident and cheery. It makes me suspicious.

Bella however didn't notice, more likely because I didn't let on in the least, and was busy filling me in on all the little details that were smoothed over in her crash-course introduction to the history of Bella's life in Forks.

I nodded where appropriate, payed attention and occasionally commented.

My mind was on another matter.

First Bella, then the Cullen and then Jacob. All over them had had moments where they were strangely jumpy. All of them, bar Bella, watched me closely. I mean, naturally I actually do often make people cautious, but this is weirder than usual. I'm going to have to look into this. And I don't like Edward. He seems very.. put out by my very presence. Like he'd hiding something.

I am naturally paranoid and it's not a good thing.

Once we retreated to the relative safety of Charlies house, we just hung around for about an hour or so. We caught up, Bella changing conversation tactics and asking me questions on my own life.

"So," Bella said. She started a lot of things off like that. "Did you have a boyfriend in Ashland?"

Do you even know who I am?

To her credit, that actually garnered a reaction. I think my eyes bugged out a bit. "Uh," I almost stuttered, "No, I didn't Ashland's selection of people is.. limited to inbred and religious and I don't like either."

She smiled and rested her head on the couch. "Alright, a girlfriend?"

Bella, what are you doing?

I shook my head, leveling the ceiling with a stare. It's chipping. It better not flake onto my face. "Nope," I said. "Sex life as dry as Death Valley.'

She giggled, somewhat involuntarily, at that and blushed. "I don't mean sex," she said softly, "I mean, did you have any love interests?"

"I don't believe in love."

She sighed, looking at me with her ridiculously pretty golden eyes. Pity shone within them.

I hate it so fucking much when people look at me like that, and she knows it.

"What?" I snapped.

She bit her lip. "Lou, just because love might be a foreign concept doesn't mean it doesn't exist," she said softly.

I don't even understand how this conversation came to be. A moment ago we were talking about some retard called Mike.

"I know," I said evenly, "But then again, there have been serious inquiries to the nature of whether I am a sociopath or not. Maybe I'm just asexual, I don't know. Don't really care either."

"Love doesn't have to be romantic."

I could feel my jaw tightening.

"Yes, I know, okay," I said. "But either way, if it ever happens, I won't stand in the way, alright? But I'm not overly concerned if it doesn't, so it's not a problem."

She didn't look convinced. Tucking her legs up underneath her after kicking her converse off, she curled up around a pillow.

"Well, what do you spend your time doing, then?"

Now _that_ is an interesting question, m'dear.

* * *

So, walking into the diner was _fun_.

Emphasis on the sarcasm.

Upon opening the door to that interesting establishment, I was met with three things. Bella's back, because she just so happened to move in that particular direction, that which cut off my view of anything else seeing as I was still on the first step and even without that, she's still taller than me.

After she moved, I saw a crowd of about seven people gathered around two tables. All of them, from what I could see, were eerily similar to Jakey-poo.

Thirdly, there was a group of what looked like University students all huddled around a table in the corner, whispering. Said whispering intensified when they caught sight of Bella, and more so when they saw me.

I already want to hurt them.

Brushing aside the violent urge I stepped up and into the diner, following after Bella, whom had mysteriously materialized on the other side of the diner and was hugging someone I couldn't quite see.

I crossed the floor, passing a few empty booths and only one occupied one, staring back at the whispering twits the entire time.

They seemed to realize I was aware of their snooty little conversation on whether Bella had had plastic surgery and quickly looked away, abashed.

Good.

"Louise!"

Bell-ah.

She grabbed hold of my arm, something she actually does a lot now I think about it, and pulled me gently to her side.

"This is the pack!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Pack.

Like wolves.

Interesting.

"Individually, this is Embry, Paul, Quill, Jared, Kim, Seth and you know Jake."

Yes, I did.

As she said each name I looked at the mentioned behemoth.

Embry, the first one, is very cute. Very, very cute. Perhaps I'm not asexual. Nah. When I glanced a Paul, he just seemed to loose his shit and stare at me with wide eyes. I think he twitched. I would have laughed, but I didn't really feel like it. Quill and Jared seemed to be as thick as thieves and in the back of my mind, I absently wondered if these two were among the group who go cliff-diving. Kim, a girl wrapped up in Jared's arm and almost sitting in his lap, shot me a small, shy smile. She seemed nice, not too vain (although generally it requires more than a glimpse of a person to determine that) and I could work with someone like that. Pretty similar to Bella, actually. Seth seemed like a cheeky fellow, very lighthearted. I could have some fun there.

Jakey-poo just glared at me.

I raised my hand which was invisible due to the length of my sleeve, a waved. "Hello."

They all muttered their own 'hello's, which was quickly engulfed in giggled curtesy of Mr Quill and Mr Jared.

The others shot them looks but quickly noticed Paul still fixated with me, although thankfully he had regained an expression less questionable.

My jaw tightened again. These people, I'm telling you.

Bella clicked onto their little secret immediately and beamed a smile at me that almost set me running for cover. I stared at her.

Bella sat next to Jacob and that Seth boy, leaving the only space for me in between 'Embry' and 'Paul'. I slid in between them, making sure I didn't touch either of the behemoths, and raised my eyebrow at Bella.

What is she planning?

I could still feel 'Paul's eyes on me, and I didn't like it.

I turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?"

I felt, rather than heard, Embry snort.

Paul looked like a deer in headlights. I do that to people sometimes.

"Uh," he said, clearing his throat.

Yes.

"How do you like Forks, so far?"

"Oh, I don't," I said.

He nodded slowly, like he was seriously processing the information, and I glanced back at Bella, when I realized every single person seated around the table was staring at either me, or Paul.

That's six people, and while I'm not unnerved by that, it's annoying.

"Yes?" I said.

I must have looked a little bit irritated, which I sort of was.

Most of them looked away, but I could hear 'Quil' and 'Jared' giggling like children. Kim looked at me sympathetically. I hope she can feel my pain, otherwise something strange is going on.

Seth chose to speak up, even though Kim, Jared and Quill had taken to whispering, almost too much like the University bitches in the corner.

My temper is rising, as you can see.

"So, Louise," he said, his smile slowly widening. Oh no.

A growl emanated from beside me and I slowly turned my head to look at Paul. Said person was glaring at Seth with such warning I'm surprised the other boy didn't back off and leave. He just grinned wider.

Alright. I turned away just as Paul's head snapped to look at me. I don't want to know.

"Yeah?" I said, leaning back against the red seating, trying desperately to ignore the height difference between my own sitting stature and the two towering around me.

"Jake was telling us about how you already knew about the legends. Your opinion on the Cold Ones was pretty funny. I don't think I've heard anyone have that much of an opinion on it all since Bella had a go a Paul over there."

The growl re-emerged and I didn't bother to hide my reaction.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

Paul stopped immediately and actually looked a little embarrassed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not deaf, and even if I was, I can actually feel you growling, it's shaking the fucking seat."

A snort, more forceful but pitifully restrained than before, came from Embry and Quill descended back into another round of laughter. I'm not getting the joke, although I guess my blatancy can be amusing.

The look on Quills face was priceless but the sheer anger on Paul's was even funnier.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, don't worry about. Seth's just.."

"Just what, Paul" Seth said.

I looked back at him, which was easier on me because I didn't have to look straight up at him, and his grin was just as bad.

I'm really not liking this.

"Okay," Kim said. She slapped the back of Quills head, but it did nothing to ease his laughter. Jared didn't let up when she whacked him, either, but he looked at her apologetically. It was ruined by the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Louise," she said, "I'm sorry, ignore them. All of the boys are little bit, uh, wild, but they don't deliberately try to give you a hard time. Well, usually."

Wild.

I'm sensing there is something odd going on in Forks, and it's irritating me not knowing what.

I nodded. "It's no problem," I said, waving a hand, "It will be when they're making fun of _me_, though."

She smiled, but faltered slightly.

I guess that sounded threatening. Whatever.

* * *

That was unbearable.

I'm starting to think it's something about Forks, not _me_ for once.

We've, meaning me (I'll explain soon), been invited to a bonfire in tomorrow night.

See, after Quill had his little laughing fit, Paul proceeded to try and talk to me.

I wasn't having that.

_"You don't like it in Forks?" he said. He seemed worried, looking at me intensely, so much so it actually made me a little uncomfortable. Inwardly, I was horrified. I'm _never_ worried, even if the sole reason for that is because I had a total disregard for my own, and pretty much everyone else's, lives. He so intense. When I first caught sight of him, even though I'd only glanced for a moment, he had a scowl on his face, but it was shadowed by a cocky grin. Jared said something and it left his face, only to be replaced by a childish smile. _

_I shook my head slowly. "No, it's as bad as Ashland." _

_"Ashland?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, thinking deeply. He's really paying attention to what I'm saying..._

_"Yes. Where I'm from."_

_"What's so bad about Ashland?" he asked, eyes darting from my face to my hair, to my face, to my shoulders and all over again. It's like I was just an apparition to him. _

_Looking back at everyone else, they were all absorbed in whatever they were talking about. Embry was on his phone, Quill talking animatedly to Jared and said boy cuddling Kim who was dozing. Seth and Jacob were deep in conversation and Bella was nowhere to be seen. It was like we didn't exist to them. _

_I looked back at him, my hair dragging across my shoulder. I should probably trim it. _

_Nah. _

_He was still looking at me. All of me. _

_I don't like it. _

_I shrugged. "Small town means people talk, not much around and generally if people get a bad opinion of you, it stays with you for a long time."_

_He frowned, his dark eyes sparking with anger. _

_I've seen that look before. _

_In Charlies eyes, when Renee told him she didn't want Bella visiting Forks anymore. _

_"Yeah," he admitted, "But that's Forks. La Push isn't like that." _

_I felt like he was lying. _

_"Oh?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, have you been?"_

_I thought we'd already established I had. _

_I nodded slowly, looking down at my lap. I'm not comfortable with this. He's just sitting there, arms resting on the table, but his entire torso is angled towards me. I don't want his attention. Why do I feel so weak?_

_I shook the feeling off, proverbially, and shot him a snarky grin. His eyes widened slightly. Good. _

_"Oh, yeah," I said slowly, "But Jakey-poo over there has an issue with me, and it seems to be drawing a pattern in this hellhole."_

_Paul's eyes shot over to Jacob, who hadn't noticed us talking about him, and eyeballed him viciously. Christ boy, calm down._

It went on and on like that for over an hour, despite the fact I began to outright ignore him. When Bella reappeared, I glared at her and she flinched. I stood up and left with her in my wake.

"What's wrong?" she squawked, flustered at our suddenly exit. I shrugged, face betraying nothing.

"Paul needs to learn to leave uninterested parties alone.'

Her eyes widened and she scrambled with more haste. Latching onto my arm, she pulled me back sharply so I spun to face her, my hair moving a flurry and curtaining the side of my face.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I said, before she could say a word.

"Please," she begged. "Just give Paul a chance. You never know, he might not be as bad as you think he is."

I brushed her arm off with a soft swipe, watching it let go and swing to her side. Her hands were unnaturally cold. Skin like marble. Her beauty began to irritate me.

"I don't think he's bad, Bella, I just think he thought take a hint. I'm not going to have sex with him, so he should go chasing after something with looser legs, like the dog he is."

Bella flinched but this time, she recovered, eyes hardening slightly. "Louise," she said, stronger this time, "Paul isn't trying anything with you, he's just trying to get to know you. Who knows, maybe he could even fit the 'native' stipulation."

She had me there.

But, I don't think I could actually spend more than a few months pretending to be married to some obscene bastard, who was overly intent on everything I do. I don't think that's something I could acclimatise to.

I looked down, slowly grinning. She looked slightly reassured, before she caught the curling of my lip. I chuckled and looked up at her, through my eyelashes, as if to ask her if she were truly serious.

"Bella," I said. "Please. Don't be silly. You and I both know I could attain the inheritance _without_ the stipulation being fulfilled. It might be harder, but it could be done. As for Paul, I'm unsure as to why you are so hung up over him, perhaps you should have chosen him over Edward, but I don't see anything more than a fixated pup. It's pathetic."

Her mouth hung open slightly, golden eyes narrowing, but it wasn't in anger, but sadness.

"Louise, don't do this. Just go to the bonfire, see how you like it. It won't be anywhere as irritating as you're expecting. Just give it ago. If you don't enjoy it, then leave the moment it becomes to much. We'll just hang out, like old times, if so."

* * *

**Louise isn't a nice person, don't be mistaken. She has her complacent moments, like when at bay with Bella, but when people intrude upon her own boundaries, her ire rises and more honest of her personality appears.  
**

**Don't dishonor, **

**review, **

**-dk**


	7. Legends - Part One

**In reply to anuspain, AKA Payneinbutt, I get what you mean. Edward and Jacob take an annoyingly quick dislike to Louise, but it _will_ be rectified. Edward loosens up a little, and Jacob eases up, becoming his old friendly self once more comes out. It'll probably happen in the next two chapters. Edward's loosening upeth occurs because Bella tells him to back off, in gentler terms, and Jasper manages to determine his source of unease. You can get annoyed with me, but that honestly isn't spoiling anything. **

**Onwards, **

**we go, **

**and something something, **

**woah it's a hoe,**

* * *

The fire was crackling loudly. The bright orange flames leaping about in the pit, licking at the air and sending soft sparks to settle near her red converse.

Paul sat next to her, so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body. It may have been a product of the fire, but he was boiling hot. She wanted to move closer, but that would have meant actually touching him, and she refused to do so.

Bella had won out, getting her to go to the bonfire. She could have refused, true, but she relented because she was curious.

Why, she didn't know.

Part of her wanted to go.

She just didn't know.

Paul hadn't said anything so far, though, and she was okay with that. He had looked at her when she arrived, Bella dropping her off and turning Alice's Porsche around before Louise realized she wasn't staying. Rather than standing there like a baffoon, staring after the retreating silver car, she embraced her doom.

Stalking over to the fire, Seth popped up immediately, greeting her with a wide grin and what she assumed would have been a hug had it not been obvious she wasn't okay with people touching her.

"Hey, Louise! Long time no see!"

She smiled at him. It didn't come out as a grimace.

She'd been practicing.

She actually had. After having her little near-rage at Bella, she'd taken an hour or so to calm down that night then retired to bed. The next day, she spent surfing the web, googling local lore and staring into the mirror, trying, for a reason she didn't understand, to smile without it looking pained.

Seth looked surprised. Ouch.

"Well, look at that," he said, "You can smile. Paul will be over the moon, then."

She raised an eyebrow, shoving her hands deep into her trouser pockets and wishing she'd brought a thicker jersey. Seth, the jerk, didn't seem to feel the chill. "Why's that?"

Seth looked sideways at her as they walked towards the bonfire, still grinning.

"Oh, you know, Paul's a nice guy. He likes what he likes. You just make everything better."

Okay, you can piss off, you little jerkwad.

"Okay, that's funny, you mutt, real funny."

He barked a laugh, which honestly did sound like a bark, when she called him a mutt.

"You have no idea," he said. "C'mon, everyone's here."

He lead me over to the fire, where Kim stood up to greet me, and as Seth left, we were joined by a woman not all that taller than Louise.

"Louise," she said, her black hair glinting in the fire light, "It's so nice to meet you. My name's Emily," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

I glanced down at her hand, and it hurt. It really hurt, because I wanted to refuse and just look away or raise my eyebrow, but this woman was so full of warmth I just couldn't. Tentatively, I reached out and shook her hand, thankful my hands don't get clammy, and her face broke out in a smile. It was only then I realized she had three massive scars running parallel down her face.

I didn't stare, as much as I wanted to see their detail, and focused on her eyes.

Kim lead me away and sat next to Jared, patting the spot next to her.

I hadn't even sat down before Paul appeared beside me, sitting down quietly.

I looked at him, and found myself as I am now.

Paul looked at me, mostly because I had just glanced at him and smiled at me. It was less intense than the day before yesterday, though, and I was thankful.

"Hello," I said.

He looked a little surprised that I'd said anything, and I heard a sharp intake of breath next to me.

Just as Paul said, "Hey," I looked at Kim, and she was beaming at me.

I would have slid away if I wasn't wedged between the too.

And if it wasn't impossibly cold right now.

I looked back at Paul, only just registering that he'd neglected to wear a shirt. What is it with these bloody people?

First Jacob, then Seth and now Pa.. wait, everyone but Kim, Emily and I are shirtless...

I must have been staring at Paul a little longer than what would be normal because his smile widening.

No, you creep, I don't like you, don't take it the wrong way.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned back. "Don't delude yourself, dear."

A deep voice, perfect for the sound of story telling and easy enough to lull a person into a trance, interrupted anything more I could have said.

"Tonight, we tell the legend of the imprint.."

* * *

Nah, I've had enough of this shit.

"Get the fuck out of my way."

Paul grimaced but refused to move, his flawless face screwing up into the picture of pain. It was brief and fleeting and before I knew it, it was replaced with rising irritation.

Oh, you want to get angry with me? Just fucking try me.

"No," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. No. Oh, god fu-, "Just sit down for a moment, Bella will be here soon anyway so-"

"Back the _fuck_ off, you motherfucking mutt," I snapped, head raised to stare him straight in the eye. It doesn't matter how much taller than me that he may be, I'm not scared of the bastard. He looked surprised for a moment, letting go involuntarily.

There was a snort from someone- I'm going to guess it was Quill or Jared- and then a heavy smacking, like someone had been hit in the head. Serves the fucker right.

Paul flinched and it brought me a sick flicker of delight. A grin curled my lips, at least I assume, from the look on his face. Like a kicked puppy. A dog in the mud.

* * *

Flashback

When Billy's voice died out, I registered immediately. The wonderfully fantastical world that I had pictured, his voice carrying the tales along like it was magic, died with it. Suddenly the bright heat of the fire swam into focus and I had to blink in pain as I realized it must have been some time since I had done so.

There was silence around the bonfire, everyone else seemingly caught in the same daze I had snapped out of. I didn't want to look away from the fire, but I made myself, so I could see the looks on the others faces. Kim, to my left, was snuggled up (yes, snuggled) Jared and out cold. The man-boy himself was strangely content to stare at her as she slept. Creep.

Feather-boy, Embryo and Sleuth were all lounging against a log, all at ease and.. staring at me.

"What?" I said, before I even thought.

My voice snapped pretty much everyone else out of their trances, which I almost felt bad about, and brought a sense of life back to the bonfire. And irritation. Whoops.

Seth jumped, but to his merit, he didn't scream. He blinked at me for a moment before that same cheeky, good natured smile reappeared, twice as big as before.

There was another growl, and I don't care what anyone says, it _is_ a growl. It came from beside me. I turned, and this time, it was I who jumped. Paul had been sitting close before, but suddenly he was pressed against my thigh, my nose almost brushing his ridiculously large bicep. He looked at me immediately when I jumped and the growl vanished, making me almost believe it had never happened.

"Ar-" "Did you just growl?"

His eyes widened and he lost any of the calm he'd previously held. It left him like a jittery rabbit fled from a predator.

"No," he said straight away, shaking his head, jaw clenching.

I sighed. "Don't even bother lying, you suck at it, you know?"

He stared at me for a moment and I'm really not sure what was going through his head, because he had this strange, questioningly adorable look on his face. It wasn't actually adorable more.. difficult to want to punch. Part of me wanted to do it just to see what would happen.

"I'm.. "

I heard the stones crunch, and glanced sideways, watching a man who defied gravity walk around the bonfire towards us. I just stared at him until he came to a stop, staring down at us, a strange silhouette cast by the firelight he blocked out. The chatting continued around us, and I could just make out the noise of Billy, whom I believe is Jacob's father from part of Kim conversation, although I'm not sure. People were slowly drifting away from the fire, but the same pack of people I had met at the diner remain, lounging around.

"Louise, my name is Sam," the man said. I stared up at him, my neck craned to an almost painful position.

"Hello," I said. "You're very tall."

I said that, too, without thinking. Oh well.

He may have smiled, although his whole being didn't seem to be the type to do that, and it didn't matter because I couldn't clearly make out his face because of the light he blocked out.

"I've been told," he said. He then, surprisingly, sat down, a few feet in front of us, next to the fire. I could see his facial features easily now, and he shared the same strong native features all the people I've met on this damned reservation, have. Irritatingly, smotheringly beautiful.

I'm tempted to say inhuman, almost.

Either you're pale and beautiful like that Coven-esque group of Cullens or your a pack of beautiful, dark and genetically flawless natives. I hate them all.

I waited for him to say something, glancing at Paul as I did. The look on his face was of pure concentration, like he was in pain, or angry, or maybe even worried and he was trying to fight it. I've seen that look before, where a person's face is scrunched up in a grimace. It was the same one Cooper wore on his death bed.

I don't think Paul is dying, though, so I'm not sure what this is all about.

"Louise," Sam said again. "You met my fiance, Emily."

Oh, that's who she's with. I found it hard to believe someone as beautiful as Emily could possibly be single. I'd call her a bitch but I really _would_ feel bad if I did.

I nodded, "Yeah, Kim introduced me."

He nodded. "What did you think of the legends?"

Straight to the point then.

I cleared my throat. Time to be very mysteriously specific. My specialty. I've got this in the bag.

"I think," I said with a dramatic pause, "That they were very intriguing. Quite realistic, no?"

He raised an eyebrow, which would have been funny if he had been shorter than me sitting down, but he's not, he's taller, so it was questioning and should have been intimidating.

"The Cold ones are certainly very burdensome. Parasites. The Wolves the natural, less repulsive and more honorable creature." I literally felt Paul relax then prickle when I said that. "Implausible, maybe, but not unlikely. I mean, there are plenty of people who fit the description of the Cold Ones. Plenty who fit the description of the Shifters."

Sam leaned forward, his bulky arms draping over his knees, fists clenched but posture passive.

"Do you believe the legends are true?"

"I do, but only because you asked me so." I said. "Why would you ask if you didn't want to know."

* * *

**I ended it there because of how I start the next chapter, but it's longer than this one, so don't worry. **

**Review is vaccine to dishonor. **

**-dk**


End file.
